


Censorious - Drag

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1437]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When Tony needs to relive some of the stress from work. He dresses himself up in drag and goes out to a drag friendly bar. Needless to say he's shocked when Kort and Gibbs show up at the same bar he's at.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1437]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Censorious - Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/07/2003 for the word [censorious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/07/censorious).
> 
> censorious[ sen-sawr-ee-uh s, -sohr- ]  
adjective  
severely critical; faultfinding; carping.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. Note: This had multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> That don't impress me much {Shania Twain}  
**End Prompt**

Few knew that Tony occasionally dressed in drag and went out to dance at one of the bars known for their drag following. He liked it that way. He couldn’t imagine the team’s reaction if they found out, especially not Gibbs.

Gibbs was always stern and seemed rather black and white in the way that he looked at the world. Many disliked what they called his censorious manner, but Tony had never thought of Gibbs that way. Maybe it was because of his childhood and the natural tendency to compare everyone he met to Senior, but Tony frankly found Vance to be more censorious than Gibbs ever was. 

At least, Gibbs generally listened when Tony said something instead of dismissing it out of hand and not bothering to look below Tony’s surface NCIS profile. Tony knew Vance had access to his deep NCIS profile, but it was obvious the man had never bothered to look at it. Either way, sometimes Tony just needed to let loose and be someone else after a hard day at NCIS.

That’s when he pulled out his drag persona, Marcene, and headed for the local drag friendly bar. Marcene had a sway to her hips that was hell on his feet, but it easily got the attention of the guys. Today was one of those days where he needed to be Marcene.

Gibbs had been extra bastardy because Vance was being a pain in the ass and Tony fully planned to dance out the stress of the day. He tapped his foot to the rhythm of the music as he ordered a drink at the bar. Turning around, he rested his elbows behind him on the bar as he scanned for a suitable dance partner.

Before he could pick out a decent dancer, one of his favorite songs started. Deciding to take his chances on whoever decided to dance with him, Tony headed to the middle of the dance floor, moving and grooving to the sick beat of “Man! I Feel Like A Woman” by Shania Twain. The song was approaching the end when he felt more than saw someone come up behind him. 

Tony turned around as the song transitioned to “That Don’t Impress Me Much” by Shania Twain. He blinked in surprise when he realized that Trent Kort from the CIA had been the one who sidled up behind him. Tony raised an eyebrow as the man did some sort of complicated twirl bit that looked flashy, but wasn’t really all that impressive. 

Kort kept dancing, moving to the music and generally trying to move close to Tony in the way dancers sometimes flirted with someone they didn’t know. Before Tony could decide what to do about Kort and his dancing a gentleman coughed and Tony turned his head to the other side to see what was happening. He didn’t expect to find Gibbs on his other side. 

It was actually kind of hilarious as Gibbs and Kort kind of squared off and started an impromptu dance competition between the two of them. Tony kept up his own rhythm as he watched the two of them go at it. Both of them occasionally stepped up to Tony and tried to dance with him. He mostly side stepped both of them still not wanting to make a move on either one.

He was pretty sure that neither of them had recognized him and he kind of wanted to keep it that way. Of course, Kort then decided that he wanted to attempt to twirl Tony. Tony let Kort try to turn him, but instead of twirling, Tony took advantage of his hand in Kort’s to twirl Kort mouthing, “That Don’t Impress Me Much,” in time with the music as he sent Kort on his way.

Gibbs had a great big old smirk on his face as he watched Kort twirl a few feet away before coming to a stop. Tony just raised an eyebrow at Gibbs as if to say, “Bring it.”

Gibbs seemed up to the challenge as he immediately stepped up his game throwing out all sorts of cool moves, including some breakdance moves that Tony would never have guessed Gibbs knew how to do. It was pretty impressive and as the song came to the end and moved into a slower song, Tony let Gibbs take a hold of him in closed position and lead him around the dance floor. 

He still didn’t speak, too afraid it would break the spell and give away his real identity. However, as the night wore on and Gibbs continued to dance him across the dance floor, Tony’s desire to remain hidden lessened. He was pretty impressed with Gibbs’ dancing skills and kind of wanted to know if Gibbs could actually be interested in Tony or if he would be turned off when he realized that the woman he’d been dancing with was actually Tony.

Finally, though they had to part. Kort came over and shook Gibbs hand and asked Tony, “Are you sure I can’t interest you in a dance?”

Tony just shook his head as he collected his things and moved to leave.

“Wait,” Gibbs protested.

Tony turned around. 

“When will I see you again?”

“Probably tomorrow unless you call in sick.” Tony winked and left the bar, looking more confident than he felt. He would see what tomorrow brought, but he hoped that Gibbs wouldn’t be too upset and that he might actually be interested in meeting the real Tony. Only time would tell, however.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
